This application proposes a graduate educational program at Baylor College of Dentistry, Texas A&M University System (BCD) for Mr. Hoa Nguyen. This program will combine PhD studies in biomedical sciences with concurrent clinical training leading to a DDS. Mr. Nguyen's ultimate goal is a career in dental research and academic dentistry. Mr. Nguyen's research interests are in the areas of craniofacial biology, bioengineering, and mineralized tissue biology. His goal is to combine his previous training in mathematics and engineering with his current studies in basic biomedical sciences and clinical dentistry to address interesting questions in craniofacial and dental research. For thesis research, he will focus on understanding relationships between three-dimensional microstructure of cranial cortical bone and its material properties. These relationships are poorly understood but of great significance for understanding growth, development, and function in the craniofacial skeleton, and are important for improving treatments of various clinical problems involving the craniofacial skeleton. Mr. Nguyen's research proposal will mature during the 2nd year if the program. The current proposal is based on initial research conducted during this past summer.